


my love gets me through

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, spoilers for manga characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: It's a week before Christmas.Tsukasa gets heavily injured from a fight he won, but had to be rushed to hospital for treatment. Senku was at an overseas conference and had to go home immediately because of it.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	my love gets me through

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for **ishi** from the Kingdom of Shipping server
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!

**December 18th**  
**New York, New York**

On this unusually warm December Friday evening, the storm clouds ominously drifted around the sky. Ishigami Senku and his assistant Chrome sat in uncomfortable metal chairs at the STEM Conference they were attending. Every conference he had ever attended in the United States was the same—bad food, bad seats, and “technical difficulties” where simple things like microphones, projectors, and computers didn’t work. This never happened when there was a conference in Japan. 

_At least,_ Senku thought to himself, _I’m not stuck at a University-based conference._

Chrome nearly fell asleep several times and Senku had to stop himself from making a fuss when people said things that were wrong. 

The only reason that Senku even agreed to attend this event was Dr. Xeno Houston Wingfield’s Keynote Speech. It was always a riot when Dr. Xeno spoke as he tended to give other scientists and tech-experts anxiety over sounding way too much like a mad scientist in a comic book. Senku loved meeting with his old mentor. The guy was definitely a bit insane and had very little morals, but he was a dang good scientist.

“Please tell me that we’re almost to the Keynote Speech,” mumbled Motomi Chrome, from his seat next to Senku. Chrome and Senku had met in college and became fast friends, even if Senku did a speed-run through his undergraduate and graduate work within two years and Chrome took a bit longer than that. While Chrome’s expertise was in geophysics and geology and Senku’s expertise was theoretical physics and astrobiology, they were the best team working at JAXA. 

“Looks like we got another hour,” said Senku, looking at the program. He slid his phone out of his pocket and looked to see if he had any messages from his husband. 

His husband of three years, Shishio Tsukasa, was having a mixed martial arts exhibition match. Tsukasa had retired last year from the fighting scene in Japan, opting to be a house husband, especially since Senku and he were planning on adopting soon. But, Tsukasa’s old manager and agent managed to wrangle a pre-Christmas match out of Senku’s husband. Since Senku was away for a conference, he told Tsukasa to message him when he was safe and home from the match. He didn’t doubt Tsukasa’s abilities, as he had been one of the physically strongest and technically sound fighters Senku had ever seen, but Senku still worried. He wasn’t about needless violence for sport.

“No word yet,” asked Chrome, raising an eyebrow. “Tsukasa-san usually wipes the floor with his opponents.”

“Eh, I’m sure he got preoccupied,” said Senku. Tsukasa also had the habit of forgetting his phone, a habit he had since Senku met him back in high school. 

“Shush,” hissed the person sitting in front of them like Senku and Chrome were teenagers again being disruptive at a movie theater.

Senku and Chrome traded pained looks of annoyance.

“Oh, it’s not anything interesting, don’t be a pest,” said Senku, dismissively of the person.

Chrome snickered.

Okay, so maybe they were a bit childish, even though Senku was thirty-two and Chrome was thirty.

Eventually (and thankfully), the speaker was finished and replaced with another long-winded speaker. Chrome said, “I know we’re scientists and love explaining things but can these people make it any more boring? This is why students give up in the STEM fields and go to humanities where they can't get any jobs once they’re done.”

Senku couldn’t help but agree. Of course, neither Senku nor Chrome thought poorly of the humanities, just that those in those fields were underappreciated and underpaid and there weren't enough jobs to go around, unlike in the STEM fields. Senku was about to make a comment, when his phone rang.

He forgot to put in on silent mode. Everyone in the conference room turned to look at Senku. Senku didn’t pay any mind to them, as Senku got out of his seat and exited the room. He answered the phone when he saw it was his sister-in-law Shishio Mirai.

“Hey—”

He didn't hear another word out before Mirai’s panicked stream of words hit his ears.

_“Senku-nii! Tsukasa-nii is in the hospital! The doctors won’t tell me anything. Ahh, oh my God, this is terrible. But I needed to call you. I don’t know what to do.”_

Senku’s chest felt tight as he asked, “Mirai-san, what happened?”

 _“The stupid fight happened. That guy got Tsukasa-nii so hard in the head.”_ She cried. 

“Alright, I’ll be on a flight home as soon as I can, but call Taiji and Yuzuriha in the meantime to come and sit with you,” said Senku, sounding calmer than he felt.

 _“Okay, I will. I’ll see you soon, Senku-nii.”_ Mirai sniffled and hung up the phone.

Senku held his phone in his hand, tightly. He said to himself. “Breathe, Senku, he’s fine. Tsukasa’s strong.”

He must have stood there for too long as Chrome was in front of him with concern on his face. “Senku?”

“Tsukasa’s hurt, I gotta go,” said Senku.

Chrome nodded in understanding, and said, “Go get your stuff from the hotel room. I’ll book your flight and the ride there.”

“Thanks, Chrome.”

**Skies over the Pacific**

Senku didn’t know how he got on the plane without frantically calling his father or Taiju or Yuzuriha or Gen, but he did get on the very expensive red-eye to Tokyo with Chrome seeing him off. Chrome stayed to handle things at the conference and make excuses to Xeno for Senku missing the Keynote Speech.

Blearily eyed, Senku clutched his phone (despite it being on airplane mode). There was no way that Senku was gonna be able to sleep until he knew for certain that his husband was safe and sound. 

Tsukasa didn’t mean to make Senku worried. This Senku knew. They had met in high school when Senku was still a little shit teenager with a big brain and Tsukasa was the Strongest Primate High Schooler. Senku actually met Tsukasa the same time that he met Asagiri Gen. Tsukasa had been an interesting guy, so they traded numbers and became sorta friends. They got along well. Tsukasa was surprisingly intelligent and he often had philosophical and existential talks with Senku, which was different from any other conversations he had with his other friends.

Senku watched Tsukasa’s fights. Tsukasa’s fighting style was beautifully fascinating. He truly had great might. Senku was surprised that movie studios didn’t try to snatch up Tsukasa to play a superhero, or so he joked. Senku didn’t like seeing Tsukasa getting hurt, which admittedly happened rarely as he usually dominated his opponents with relative ease, but it had been the nature of fighting.

When Senku found out that Tsukasa only fought regularly and dealt with people thinking he was a monster to get money for his sister Mirai’s treatment, Senku’s sympathetic nature reared its ugly head. Senku did everything in his power, including needling his father, his scientist friends, and even Dr. Xeno to help him figure out a cure.

With the brilliant minds on it, Mirai was cured and the illness that had plagued her young life.

It didn’t take long for Tsukasa to ask Senku out on a date. And it had been over for Senku. Tsukasa emotionally supported Senku throughout Senku’s college years (and had made sure that Senku didn’t burn himself out). Once Senku had his degrees, he and Tsukasa got married. They have been happily married since.

Senku bit his lip at the thought of his last conversation with Tsukasa. It had been the night before. Senku called every night (day in Japan) when he was away from home. Tsukasa told Senku about his day. Tsukasa finished painting the nursery.

He laid his head against the airplane seat.

This was terrible.

**December 19th**  
**Tokyo, Japan**

When Senku got out of customs, he was greeted by his childhood best friend Taiju. Taiju gave him a big bear hug. Senku returned the hug for only a moment, enough to show Taiju that he cared. “So, where’s Yuzuriha?”

“With Mirai,” said Taiju, scratching his cheek. “Uhh, Senku, there’s something you gotta know…”

“Not now, just get me to the hospital and I’ll deal with everything there,” said Senku.

Taiju sighed. “But I really think…”

“Taiju, please,” said Senku, softly.

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t try to say anything,” said Taiju, giving up. He knew when not to argue with Senku. 

Taiju drove Senku to Tokyo University Hospital. Senku nearly jumped out of the car before Taiju was able to park it when they arrived. Leaving Taiju in the dust, Senku went to the receptionist and asked, “Ishigami Senku, here to see my husband, Shishio Tsukasa!”

“Yes, room 89,” said the woman, giving him a slip of paper and a map of the hospital. “Pick up a mask and gloves from the nurses’ station on that level!”

Senku nodded and went directly to the elevator. He pressed the button for the level and impatiently tapped his foot waiting for the elevator to move. Thankfully, there were little stops between the first level and the level that housed Senku’s husband. He exited swiftly and went to the nurses’ station for the mask and the gloves, no doubt a precaution for anyone that was sick on the floor.

He went to Room 89 and entered it, prepared for the worst.

What he didn’t expect was Tsukasa perfectly fine, sitting up in the hospital bed, eating red jello, like all was well in the world.

“You’re alright?!”

“Senku,” Tsukasa asked.

Senku marched over the bed and hugged Tsukasa. “Mirai-san called me. I was worried sick.”

Tsukasa sighed the sigh of an exasperated older brother and said, “I told her that it was just a mild concussion and that she didn’t need to call you.”

Senku stared at Tsukasa alarmed. “A mild concussion? Were you not gonna tell me?”

“Well, I was gonna call you when I got out of the hospital,” said Tsukasa, simply. “You needn’t worry. The match wasn’t as tough as you’re imagining. My opponent got a cheap shot in.”

Senku sighed fondly and hugged him again. “You really gotta care about yourself more, Tsukasa. But I’m glad it wasn’t worse. Nearly giving me a heart-attack.”

Tsukasa hummed. “Sorry, you had to leave your conference.”

“You’re more important.”

“Thank you,” said Tsukasa, sincerely. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Senku. “Well, I’m glad to be home early. Didn’t want to miss our Christmas date.”

“And you can see the nursery. Don’t complain that I didn’t go with the Doraemon theme,” said Tsukasa, pulling Senku into a hug and dragging him into the bed. Sometimes, it was very nice to have a much larger husband.

Senku laughed. “Great. It’s ducks. You picked ducks for the wallpaper, didn’t you?”

Tsukasa said, “…I did.”

“Remind me to give you many kisses when we get home,” said Senku, getting comfortable in his husband’s arms. “By the way, where’d Mirai go?”

“Yuzuriha dragged her out to get something to eat. I feel bad that she worried so much but I was fine,” replied Tsukasa.

“You were not fine, Tsukasa-nii!” Mirai unceremoniously entered the room with Yuzuriha and Taiju entering in after her. Senku’s two best friends had amused looks on their faces. Mirai was a cute kid as she pouted.

“Not this again,” said Tsukasa.

“I appreciate the call, but next time, try not to sound like he was dying,” said Senku, wryly.

“Concussions are serious,” argued Mirai.

“But it was a mild one,” Tsukasa countered. “Thank you for being concerned for my health, Mirai, really, but I can handle it.”

“No more arguing,” said Senku. “Tsukasa needs rest so he can come back home sooner rather than later.”

“Say goodbye,” said Yuzuriha, sternly, using every ounce of her teacher’s authoritative tone on Mirai. “Mirai can stay with us until Tsukasa-san gets out.”

“Appreciate it,” said Senku. 

“Always.”

Mirai hugged her brother and Senku goodbye and left with Taiju and Yuzuriha. It left Senku and Tsukasa alone in the hospital room. Senku said, half-complaining, “I’ve been up for hours and the time zone differences are gonna suck.”

“Then, sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up.”

“Wake me if the doctor comes.”

“I will. Night.”

“Night.”

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
